Wounded
by StaySaneInTransylvania
Summary: Riff Raff gets whipped all the time, but what happens when Magenta steps out of line? I'M CONTINUING! WOOHOO!
1. Chapter 1

I heard the door creek open, followed by the soft click of high heels. I rolled around in the bed and averted my gaze to the door to find my sister, Magenta, who was wincing and stumbling slightly with every small step she took.

"Magenta, are you ok?" I asked, a familiar hint of worry in my voice, Magenta cleared her throat,

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes, partly from curiosity, and being unable to see very well with only the moonlight streaming through the half boarded up window,

"Magenta…" I warned, "Tell me the truth." She knew that it was hard to lie to me, I knew her almost better than she knew herself. She walked closer to our bed and sat down slowly, wincing again. She was obviously in pain.

"Frank whipped me…" Anger suddenly coursed throughout my body, causing my hands to shake furiously,

"How _dare_ he?" Frank was a complete bastard. He was always whipping me whenever I did something wrong, or when anyone else did something wrong for that matter, but now he takes his anger out on the only thing that really matters to me. Seeing her like this was heart wrenching. "Did you do anything out of line?"

"Well… He insulted me, so I snapped back. I didn't intend to go that far. I was supposed to mumble something under my breath, but it didn't really work out." Magenta looked down and her eyes watered, her emerald green eyes slightly magnified by the tears. I placed my hand on her fragile, pale face,

"I swear we'll be out of her soon, 'Genta. I promise. I promise we'll be gone, free from this rotten planet, free from our horrible master, able to love each other, without being judged. We can live our life the way we want." She stared to cry more, and buried her face into my neck, her salty tears wetting my shirt; I tried to put my arms around her without hurting her wounds. "It's ok. I'll sort it all out." I said, hoping with all my heart that I could fulfil our dream. I delicately slid Magenta off me and turned her around to undo the zip of her maid's outfit, that was much in need of a wash. My breath caught in my throat as I saw two deep gashes that the violent whip had left on her back. "Magenta…" I gasped,

"Does it look bad, Riff?" She asked, her eyes slightly watering once again,

"I'm afraid so. But you're lucky he only did it twice."

"Well it sure as hell felt like more."

"I know, it stings, doesn't it. We'll have to get you cleaned up, my love." I took her hand and led her into our en suite bathroom. Magenta she was clearly tired from all the unnecessary dusting, polishing and vacuuming that Frank makes her do. She climbed into the bath lazily and closed her eyes as she submerged into the warm water that stung her back. She rolled over and I started to wash her back with extreme care. "We're going to have to do something about him, Magenta. He's making our lives a living hell. I never should have brought you here, you should have stayed home." Magenta used every ounce of energy she had and lifted her head to look at me,

"Riff Raff, don't you regret anything. I get to spend time with you, that is all that matters to me. Pain is the price you pay for love, Riff. I love you." I leant down to kiss her forehead,

"I love you to, Magenta."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO, yes. I'm continuing. Because I have no life, a lot of spare time, and no homework! And of course, I love Magenta and Riff. But that is kind of noticeable. This is an extremely short chapter, but it was begging to be posted. Reviews, Dentonians, REVIEWS! 33 I love you all, because I know you'll review.**

I always keep my promises, and I had promised Magenta that I would get us off this hellhole called Earth. I just had to think of a plan. It was harder than I thought. If I killed Frank, there was a small chance of him surviving, then we'd most definitely be in for it. But how else could we return? We could run away… But that would be far too obvious. _Think, think…_ How could I think when the welfare of my sister was being threatened at this very moment? Sometimes I have to admit, I am a bit overprotective. But it's for her own good. I can't just, not care. Whenever she isn't with me I think about her. Hell, whenever she _is_ with me I think of her. I have to take care of her… This was also one of my promises. But I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. I have to think of a plan and put it into action.

"Riff! There you are. I've been thinking," Magenta walked in with a grin on her face. I got up, walked over to her and put my hands around her waist,

"Oh know, don't think!" I joked and winked at her. I loved the moments when we were alone. It seemed like we were the only two in the universe. Even though these moments were not particularly special, I was with her. My sister. My love. Magenta stuck her tongue out at me and continued,

"I think I have a plan to get us back to our beloved planet."

"Please, do go on. I've been sitting here twiddling my thumbs all afternoon."

"Well, if we managed to get Frank and Columbia out of the castle, we could just take off! Who cares if Frank is stranded here? He can fend for himself. And Columbia is no worry, she's already an earthling."

"Sister… You have the beauty, and the brains." I brushed my thumb against her face; she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"Sounds like a plan then." She kissed me once more on the cheek and skipped off. Now how to get Frank out of the castle?


End file.
